


First Dates Suck (Mostly)

by RidinCastielInTheImpala, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Impala Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester is on the worst date ever, and Castiel is receiving unwanted advances. Can they help each other escape these uncomfortable situations?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr prompt:  
> I'm hiding in the bathroom of a restaurant from a spectacularly awful tinder date and you are in a similar situation because a guy at the bar just won't stop hitting on you and now we are planning an epic escape together even though we only met ten minutes ago AU

**Dean**

 

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, Dean secretly wished that he was somewhere – anywhere – else. This was absolutely the worst date he had ever been on. That's saying something.

 

Marie was handsy, to the point of embarrassment; Dean had actually lost count of the number of times she had groped him now. The first time she did it, Dean had decided to ignore it, so she obviously thought that meant she could do whatever she wanted. As she became intoxicated, she only grew louder, which meant that other diners kept looking over and witnessing his mortification.

 

Who could blame them. Her obnoxious laugh echoed through the rectangular room. His only saving grace was that it was so dimly lit that maybe no one would recognize him. Dean wished he could just sneak away to get lost in the crowded bar on the other end of the building.

 

Marie made a spectacularly inappropriate joke, and as she laughed loudly at her hilariousness she went for Dean again, and this time her hand went straight for his crotch. _Oh god, kill me now_ , he thought as he jumped up from his seat. “I have to go to the bathroom” he said.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Marie asked, batting her eyelashes and suggestively biting her lip as she spoke.

 

“No!” Dean almost shouted, as he made his escape. As soon as he was a safe distance from the table he let out a huge sigh of relief. Rubbing his hands down his face in exasperation, he focused on making it through the array of tables.

 

Once he was in the bathroom, Dean started pacing, as he debated with himself if he should just slip away rather than try to finish his date with the human octopus. After a couple of minutes of this, in which he became no closer to deciding what to do, the bathroom door opened and a worried looking man walked in. The man spotted Dean, relief flooding his features. “I need to get out of here.”

 

**Castiel**

 

Castiel had no problem going to restaurants and dining alone; he was very used to it in fact. Not because he was some kind of loner, or anything like that, it’s just that he was sometimes socially awkward, more comfortable with his own company.

 

He did not feel like cooking or ordering take-out this evening so he stopped by his favourite restaurant on his way home from work, knowing that the food would be delicious. He was also hoping to see Meg, one of the waitresses who worked there, for a bit of light-hearted banter. She always made him feel better when he had suffered through a stressful day like this one.

 

Unfortunately, Meg was not there today, so after ordering his food, he went over to the bar and waited to be served by one of the bar staff. A few moments passed, and he became aware of someone standing just behind him, way too close. Honestly, some people have no concept of personal space.

 

Castiel turned to face the other person, with the intention of asking him or her to move back a bit and found himself face to face with another man who was grinning quite suggestively at him. 

 

He was tall, blond, and quite handsome, Castiel admitted to himself.  The stranger was wearing a t-shirt with a v-neck which was, frankly, cut much too low. He held his hand out to Castiel and in a clipped English accent said, “Well hello handsome, and who might you be?”

 

Castiel did not want to tell the other man his name, but he knew that would be rude, so as they shook hands he replied. “Castiel.”

 

“Castiel, what a delicious name.” The other man purred. “Balthazar.” He added.

 

He finally released Castiel’s hand after a much too long handshake, and said “Why are you eating alone? Surely someone as sharply dressed as you isn’t single.”

 

“I like the solitude.” Castiel replied, hoping that Balthazar would get the hint.

 

Clearly not. “I could join you. Keep you company.”

 

“No, really. I will be quite happy on my own.”

 

“But I insist. You cannot really mean that.”

 

Right. Time for a new tactic. Run away.

 

“Excuse me.” said Castiel. “I just need to use the restroom”.

 

“Sure thing handsome. I will be waiting right here when you return.”

 

_ Oh crap. _

 

As Castiel walked to the bathroom,  he wondered how easy it would be to go back and grab his beloved trench coat without Balthazar seeing. He walked through the door and saw another man inside, who was pacing back and forth.  _ Oh good, someone who can help. _

 

“I need to get out of here.”.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Yeah, you and me both,” said Dean. “Are you on the date from hell too?”

 

“Worse than that”, replied Castiel.

 

“Worse? What, are the feds after you or something? Hitman?”

 

“No”. Castiel laughed. “An unwanted and unexpected date. I just wanted to have a quiet meal on my own,  but there’s a man at the bar who won’t leave me alone. So I guess you could say he’s a hitman, if you know what I mean.”

 

It took Dean a moment to catch on, but he got there eventually.  _ Hit _ man. Heh!

 

“So, how do we get out of here then, er…” Dean looked at Castiel expectantly, waiting for a name.

“Oh… Castiel.” 

 

“I’m Dean. Um… do you eat on your own often?”

 

Was this guy asking if he was single? Castiel chuckled, “Is that your way of saying do you come here often?”

 

“What? No.” Hang on, was this guy hitting on Dean? He was certainly very attractive; dark, messy hair that stuck up at all angles, the most amazing blue eyes Dean had ever seen, and full pink lips that made him want to…  _ Woah, hold up a moment _ . This was not the time for… whatever inappropriate thoughts he was having.

 

As Dean went to speak again, Castiel’s eyes suddenly grew wider. “Oh, lord. He’s coming in here, I can hear his voice.”

 

“Quick,” said Dean, and without thinking, grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him into the first stall and locked the door. It was just in time too, as they heard Balthazar open the bathroom door and walk inside. 

 

“Hello,” he called out. “Castiel?”

 

“There’s no-one in here but me,” Dean called back. “I think your date must have run out on you.”

 

Castiel had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“Oh. Well, sorry to have disturbed you,” said Balthazar, backing out into the restaurant in a hurry.

 

Dean and Castiel dissolved into laughter. When they had composed themselves, Dean said, “Well, he’s persistent, anyway.”

 

“Oh god,” said Castiel, shaking his head. “I’m sure he’s very nice, but he’s just not my type.”

 

Dean really wanted to ask Castiel what his type was, but he chickened out. “My date tried to follow me in here, too. My  _ female  _ date.”

 

It was very subtle, but Dean saw Castiel’s face fall a little.  _ He thinks I’m straight, and didn’t get why I said that she was female.  _ Now, how in hell was Dean going to let Castiel know that he was bisexual without sounding like he was hitting on him? Not that he didn’t want to hit on him. Considering they were hiding in the bathroom for that very reason, it was probably not a good idea. Probably.

 

They both suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were crammed into such a tight space together. In the space of a few seconds, the atmosphere changed. The air almost felt like it was charged, and as they locked eyes, they both drew in air more raggedly. As if they couldn’t quite catch their breath.

 

_ In a toilet, really?  _ Thought Dean.  _ Classy.  _ Not that he wouldn’t. Time to change the subject, fast. Dean was good at that. “Tell you what,” he said. “We could go out in disguise. So that they won’t recognise us.”

 

“Disguise? I don’t think restaurant bathrooms usually have a disguise section in them, Dean.”

 

_ Think. Think. _

 

“Ok Cas… can I call you Cas?”  _ Please say yes. _

 

“Um… ok?”

 

“We can use toilet paper. Look.” As Dean said this, he pulled out some paper from the dispenser and draped it over Castiel’s head. He added a few more.

 

“Look, a wig. Wait, I know, we could make some toilet paper wings and you could fly us out of here.” Dean was picturing Castiel as a sort of angelic figure, which was very appealing to him. 

 

This was the funniest thing that had happened to Castiel in… well, forever, and he started to laugh so hard that his sides were aching.

 

“This is serious, Cas.”  Dean was trying to maintain a solemn expression but also started to snicker. “We could use some to make a beard too.”

 

He grabbed some more paper and held it to Castiel’s face, realising a little too late that he now had his hands on the other man; fingers practically in his mouth.  _ Oh. _ There was that charged atmosphere back again, only this time, they were standing even closer. And now Dean and Castiel were touching.

 

“Or,” said Dean – after all, nothing ventured, nothing gained – “we could just stay in here and make out until they leave.”

 

Castiel smiled and leaned forward until his lips were almost touching Dean’s, his breath hot against the other man’s face. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

When their lips met fully, Dean's body felt electrocuted. It set a fire in him unlike any that had ever been sparked before. It made him lean into Castiel, one tongue slipping to meet the other. It all felt very taboo, in the middle of dinner rush in a crowded restaurant. This thought just egged Dean on. As their impromptu kiss lengthened,  Cas could feel himself being pushed against the slate gray stall. Not to mention that his erection was growing and now pressed against, what he guessed, was Dean's. They made out for what seemed like ages until neither of them could breathe..Dean had pulled off to kiss down the other man’s neck before whispering hot into his ear.“Why don’t we get outta here? I’m sure they’re gone by now.... We can go somewhere private, if you’d like.”

Dean accented his words with a light sucking to a spot on Castiel's neck. It sent a tremor throughout him and he gripped into Dean’s short tawny hair. His hips ground upwards into, what was definitely, Dean's boner; this time he was sure of it.  The only thing that was pulling him away was the thought of going somewhere more sanitary and with more room. “Yes, actually I'd like that very much. What did you have in mind?”

 

With a wicked grin, Dean pulled them from the confined stall and cautiously out into the open air of the dining room. They were just in time so see Balthazar making his way out the front door, a very clingy Marie on his arm. The men leaned into each other with a sense of relief washing over them. Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he turned from Castiel towards the door. “I hope he enjoys octopus hands.”

 

Castiel spotted his trench untouched at the bar where he had left it. “So I have a tab to close. Want to meet me back at the bar?”

 

“Yeah, Sure. Got a slip of my own to take care of.” Dean walked confidently away, quite giddy at the thought of getting it on with such a beautiful man in the back seat of Baby. Castiel watched him go, his ass swaying hypnotically side to side in his dark levi’s. 

 

When he reached the bar he slipped into his trench coat and called the bartender over to him. What was he doing? He thought to himself about going home with an essential stranger, much like the one he literally ran from earlier.  _ What made Dean different? _ He felt arms slip around his waist as he put his wallet away. The thrill it sent through him silenced his inner monologue. He knew why Dean was different. He had never felt this way in his life. Cas wasn't a virgin, not by any means, but not once had someone, male or female, ever made him come undone this way. He turned into Dean and before he knew it they were kissing, openly, in front of the entire bar. No one noticed the display but it made Castiel's pants grow tighter. “Ok, where to?”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Castiel was never one for taking orders, but he followed without question. He would show Dean what it was like to take commands when they reached their destination. Little did Cas know that when Dean stopped, at a remarkably beautiful Chevrolet Impala, they had reached it. Sliding into the passenger side of the bench seat, Cas waited. It wasn't until Dean got into his own back seat that he realized what the exquisite man had on his mind. He immediately exited the car and reentered through the appropriate door.  His gaze met Dean’s, but before anything could come out of his mouth, they were kissing. Castiel was already high. Drunk with passion. He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it to fall to the floorboards. 

 

Dean couldn’t get his flannel off fast enough. His t-shirt was close behind. He wanted to be next to Cas. skin touching skin. On top of him. The thought coaxed a moan from his throat and it seemed to do things to Castiel.  As he undid the man’s belt and slacks, he voiced how hot it made his insides burn. A sigh here, a moan there. He growled deep in his throat when Cas grabbed a handful of his ass, squeezing him closer. “Oh fuck, Cas….”

 

“Dean….” His words came out barely a whisper but it drove Dean to the edge. He forced his pants down around his ankles, before kicking them off completely. Castiel had pushed his own down around his knees. The sight was absolutely delicious. With a wagging finger Cas motioned for Dean to come closer. When Dean got an inch or so from his face, Cas reached down and began to stroke him with a slight twisting motion at the end of every pass. The moan that fell from Dean's lips brushed across Cas’ face and he smiled. “I'm going to make you scream my name.”

 

“Yes sir,” Dean answered like he knew what Castiel wanted. It turned him on to be dominated and he was more than ready for Cas to do it. 

 

“Do you have lube?” the question almost was lost amongst Dean's breathy whines. He jerked his head towards the front of the impala. Then almost like a punishment Castiel removed his hand. “Get it.”

 

Dean scrambled to lean over the front seat and pop open the glove box. His ass was on full display for Cas. it was a gorgeous sight: he couldn’t resist. With both hands he spread Dean's perfect cheeks open and licked a stripe across dean's pink little entrance. Dean mewled and dropped his head between his shoulders, momentarily forgetting his mission. The lube bottle rolled into his hands and he looked up grasping at it, not yet ready to lean back. Castiel probed inside him softly with his tongue. Dean's back arched. “Cas… please… I have it.”

 

“Good boy.” the sund Dean made betrayed him; Castiel grasping that he had somewhat of a praise kink. “So beautiful Dean. Come here.”

 

He did as he was told and straddled the waist of the other man, biting his lips when Cas slicked up a finger. When he slid it inside Dean, hands shot to grip his shoulders as the man drew in a ragged breath. Castiel could feel how eager Dean was. It was easy to add another finger in alongside the other one. Dean pressed down against the feeling, snapping his hips back and forth, effectively fucking himself on Cas’ hand. He grew louder when he felt lips touch his throat and a string of lovely noises escaped him. 

 

“Such a pretty boy. Good. work yourself open. I can't wait to be inside your truly divine body.” the words made Dean work faster and Cas add another finger. Dean’s cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink and his mouth hung open. Cas took his free hand and used his thumb to open Dean's mouth even farther to kiss him deep. Their tongues twisted together and a collective groan filled their mouths. then, just like that Dean was empty and Cas was lubing himself up.

 

“Oh Cas…. Please….” a finger shushed him softly. 

 

“Yes Dean. You deserve it. Such a good boy… put on a good show for me.” Dean moaned hard as Castiel’s tip breached him. Inserting himself to the hilt, Cas waited for Dean's panting to subside slightly before snapping his hips upwards once. He let his head fall back against the seat when Dean’s groan reached his ears. He grasped at his hips holding him, rocking up against him. Then there was a hand on his chest, so he brought his head up to see Dean staring intensely at him. 

 

“Let me. Let me make you feel good.” With that , he began to roll his hips slowly, expertly, riding castiel to oblivion. Cas dug his fingernails into the skin of Dean's ass pressing him to go faster. He obliged. His tongue found Castiel's neck as he kissed and sucked and bit. Everything that Cas wanted Dean did. He was reading his mind almost. It was as though it was done. They were so in tune with each other. Castiel yanked on Dean's hair to pull him into a kiss. All teeth and tongue. Dean ground faster.

 

“Ughhh fuck Dean, such a pretty boy. So good for me. Make me feel so good… yeah just like that. Ugh!” Castiel chanted praise at the younger man eliciting moan after moan. He knew he was getting close so he wrapped his lubed hand around Dean's aching cock. With a hiss, Dean thrust up into the grip, rocking back down on the near giant dick inside him. The sensation was so much… almost too much. He could feel himself getting close. He looked up at Cas, eyes begging for it. “Oh Dean, you're so amazing… cum. Cum for me. Cover my chest.”

 

That was all he needed. Hot streaks covered Cas, chest and hand as Dean came. He screamed out at the intensity. “Castiel!!”

 

“Oh fuck Dean.” Cas let go of Dean's cock and grabbed both of his ass cheeks roughly. He pounded up to meet each of the rocks back until his hips began to falter. He filled Dean while the tight channel milked him for all that it was worth. They moved together slowly, caressing, kissing tenderly, through the entirety of their orgasms. Cas became soft and fell from inside Dean. they were panting hard when their lips separated. 

 

“Can we please do that again?”

 

“Dean we just finished.”

 

“No, I mean can I see you again?” Cas’ hand touched Dean’s still flushed cheek. The look of admiration on his face shocked Castiel, and there was no way he could say anything else.

  
“Of course Dean. Such a sweet boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if you like it.


End file.
